What's in a Name?
by dear-lovely
Summary: On their last Christmas at Hogwarts, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy find enjoyable company in one another. Rated M for uses of explicit language and adult content (kinda). *I don't own the cover image! creds to mariaorlandoblog . wordpress . com*


Disclaimer: All the characters mentioned are not mine (unfortunately) because they belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Also all the references to Shakespeare are (obviously) not mine either because they belong to the legendary Shakespeare.

even though I probably only cursed once in this story and there's only one paragraph of vague smut, I decided to rate it M just in case. better to be safe than sorry, am I right?

AN: hey guys, so I noticed that I suck at updating so I deleted WILTBAW (plus my writing was horrendous *cringes*)((and it's still horrendous lol)). Instead of stories with chapters, I think one-shots are made for me. Short and simple. So without further ado, here is my first published one-shot, "What's in a Name?".

* * *

It was the Christmas of Rose Weasley's seventh year. As a dedicated Head Girl, she stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays. She convinced her family and herself that it was for the best for her to stay and study for the NEWTs since her study schedule was disrupted with planning and preparing for the Yule Ball that took place a week ago before everyone left school to return to their families.

Well, everyone except her and a certain Head Boy.

* * *

After saying goodbye to her dear cousins, she walked back to the castle by herself wondering what she could do while everyone was gone, especially in the Heads common room where she would be alone.

When Rose entered the aforementioned room, she closed her eyes, inhaled the spirited air, and shouted, "FINALLY!" She beamed to herself as she walked into the Heads kitchen, thinking of only ice cream and watching muggle chick flicks on her charmed Magivision, which her beloved grandfather gave to her two Christmases ago.

But her smile faltered once she entered the kitchen, where she saw a dirty blond haired wizard's smirk grow.

"Nice to see you'll be hanging around," Scorpius Malfoy commented, although his statement was dripping in sarcasm.

"Touche," she responded with equal vulgarity while reaching for the tub of cookie dough ice cream from the freezer. "Too bad I was planning on not having you around," although she secretly acknowledged to herself a couple months ago that she doesn't mind him anymore, ever since they were forced to live in the same place. Sure, it was awful at first, but throughout the semester she learned to tolerate him. Also, he makes the best pancakes in the world, so it would be impossible to try his cooking and still have him as her enemy.

Scorpius chuckled and continued to read his book. When she was about to leave the kitchen, he asked without looking up, "Hey you want chocolate chip pancakes tomorrow, right?"

She grinned and answered, "Yeah that'll be great, thanks," then left the room.

* * *

She walked out of her room into their common room. She spotted a pile of gifts waiting to be opened. She squealed then ripped open everything. Yes, she was 17 years old, but no, that did not stop her from being excited about finding presents on Christmas morning. It was a very successful Christmas this year, considering that she got new sets of parchment and quills (the _very _nice ones), a bunch of books that she knew she would finish reading before they came back, the famous Weasley jumper (hers always has a pink 'R' on it so hers wouldn't be mixed up with her dad's), DVDs of many rom-coms (she could only watch them on DVD unfortunately), and treats from Uncle George she could use on her cousins when they came back. She levitated her goodies to her room and scourgified her mess before she walked back to her room for a day of rest from all her studying. She turned to do so, but a small black box with a silver ribbon that was sitting on the coffee table caught her eye. She hadn't noticed it before, but she picked it up and opened it. It was a simple, yet gorgeous, silver bracelet with gold on the edges. On the inside, the quote ''Tis but thy name that is my enemy' was engraved.

To say the least, it was breathtaking.

She wore the bracelet on her wrist, which had fit perfectly in her wrist, and returned to her room wondering who gave that wonderful present to her.

* * *

Scorpius woke up hearing squealing from downstairs, so he put on his robe and walked out of his room to see what chaos had erupted. Turned out that the chaos was Rose in the middle of opening her presents. _She looks so happy, _he thought to himself.

His eyes widened, suddenly remembering the little box hidden away in his drawers. He accioed it, then levitated it to the coffee table in the common room. Before she could catch him in the act, he disappeared into his room.

* * *

When he was shopping for Christmas presents a couple of days ago, he spotted the bracelet on the window display and it immediately screamed 'Weasley' to him. He entered the store and asked the guy there is he could buy it. But before he could purchase it, the employee asked if he wanted to engrave something on the inside. Scorpius had a gut feeling inside that he should, but didn't know what. He scanned around the room for inspiration until he saw a book titled "Romeo and Juliet".

Of course he knew about Shakespeare since he was forced to take Muggle Studies last year. The only thing he got from the class was one sentence that he knew he would treasure forever: "If you're ever in dire need of a quote for some reason, always check Shakespeare."

So this was the right moment he needed Shakespeare. He asked if he could look for quotes in the book, and then scanned the pages once he was allowed to. Then his eyes found Juliet's monologue about her thoughts on Romeo and knew one line from it was the one.

"Perfect," he whispered to himself.

* * *

"What's in a name!" Rose read to herself, "that which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

She paused, as a name appeared in her head as who gave the mystical bracelet.

"Malfoy? Would he?" she pondered. In a flash, it dawned on her that he was the only one who could have done it.

"Oh my Merlin," she replied to herself, "it was him."

Another thought popped into her head, as she reminded herself that she had a present for him. She hurriedly found it, then walked from her room to his and knocked on his door. It opened and he looked groggily at her.

"Merry Christmas Malfoy," she handed him a grey box, "oh and thank you for the bracelet, it's lovely."

He mumbled, "You're welcome," then proceeded to open his gift. It was a sleek black watch with golden snakes for the hands and roman numerals for the numbers.

"Wow," he said after examining it for a while, "this is absolutely amazing, thank you for this."

"No problem, glad you liked it," she smiled and was headed towards her room until she felt cold fingers on her left shoulder.

"Hey, wanna join me for some hot chocolate?" he asked.

She considered the question briefly. "Will there be pancakes involved?"

"There's no more flour so no, but I make delicious French toast. Is that good enough?"

"Great," she beamed and he smiled. They went their separate ways, Rose to her room to put on her robe and Scorpius to the kitchen to make the promised meal.

* * *

The day after the others departed was when she did her Christmas shopping. It wasn't too early for there not to have any Christmas deals, but it wasn't too late so there wasn't that many people there. After she was tired from shopping all day, she returned to the castle when she laid her eyes on the most beautiful watch she had ever seen and knew it was to be Malfoy's, as the snakes complimented his style. She hurried into the shop and bought the watch immediately. When she walked out of the store, she opened the grey box and admired her purchase.

"Perfect," she whispered to herself.

* * *

After about twenty minutes, they were sitting around the kitchen table munching down their food.

"Mmm, you don't lie. This is really good French toast," she proclaimed.

"Thanks, it's good to know my mother isn't the only one who thinks so," Scorpius joked.

Rose chuckled, "No seriously, you should become a chef after we graduate. This is pretty high class food, if you ask me."

He considered the idea. "Well, it would be a good way to waste time. I could convince my dad to open up a small restaurant in France and we could go from there."

"See that's a good idea! I think I would move to France just to eat breakfast there."

"Already a regular, this is going great!" they laughed heartily.

"So what will you do after Hogwarts?" he asked.

"I don't know. I've been considering doing something in the Department of International Magical Cooperation so I could travel to new places as a job."

"That's really cool, Uncle Blaise works there and helps with the Triwizard tournaments."

"Wow, I didn't know that. All I know of him is that he insulted Aunt Ginny when they were in Hogwarts together."

He laughed loudly. "He told us about that! I heard about how that Slug teacher was kooky."

"Yeah, and he was the one who taught Voldemort about horcruxes."

"What a nutcase!"

The conversation continued on with lots of laughter and arguments, throwbacks to their parents' childhood, and the ridiculousness that happened then. Before they knew it, the sun was about to set.

"I can't believe we were talking for so long!" Rose exclaimed.

Using his new watch as a reference, Scorpius stated, "Eight hours, to be exact."

"Wanna fly?" she suggested, "I usually play quidditch with my cousins about now if I was at the Burrow right now."

He shrugged, "Why not?"

They accioed our brooms then walked to the quidditch pitch, with the sky as a pretty mixture of deep magenta and sunset orange. They played until they couldn't see each other anymore, then entered the Great Hall for dinner since their ingredients are running low. After a lot of bickering, they decided to sit in the Ravenclaw table.

"You know, all this cooking I'm doing for you should be repaid somehow," Scorpius casually commented.

Rose snickered. "I'm pretty shit at cooking."

"Oh come on, no one could be _that _bad," he replied.

She only laughed louder. "Did you know that I gave myself food poisoning once?"

His eyes enlarged. "You sounded like a dangerous toddler."

At this point, Rose spitted out her drink and slapped his shoulder. "I was 14!"

He gasped abruptly, "Oh my Merlin, I'm so sorry!" He tried so hard to stop laughing, but failed and fell into a spell of laughing fits. She bursted into laughter shortly after.

Afterwards they cooled down and she replied, "Ha, it's okay. And now that you mentioned it, it does sound like something a toddler would do."

"Please remind me of that whenever I'm tempted to try your cooking," he requested.

"I will, don't worry. I do it to myself whenever I think I'm proficient in making food."

They continued talking until McGonagall told them it was close to ten pm. They were forced to move their conversation to their common room and discussed several important and unimportant topics (more of the latter) until Rose yawned loudly all of a sudden.

"Merlin, I'm beat. Thanks for an enjoyable Christmas, I had a good time today," she told him.

"Thank _you_, I haven't had a quite pleasurable Christmas since...well it's been long," he smiled at her sadly.

_Oh_, she thought, _he's talking about _that.

Rose hugged him, with her arms around his neck and her toes tippy-toe-ing. Scorpius responded with his arms wrapped around her waist and his back slightly bent forwards. He held onto her for dear life and she embraced it. After a long time of standing there and hugging each other in silence, she disturbed the silence by whispering, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He broke off from the hug and looked away. "There's really nothing to talk about. He died years ago, I should be over it by now."

She went to him and looked into his grey eyes and ran her fingers through his hair, since she couldn't help herself. "It's okay if you're not okay with it. It's perfectly normal, he was your dad and he was taken away from you earlier than anyone wanted. If I lost mine, I don't know if I would be over it ten years afterwards."

He studied her. _How did she understand after two sentences? _Her hazelnut eyes, light freckles sprinkled on the bridge of her nose, her almost maroon colored hair, and more made her look like the most beautiful person out there. He felt her small hands playing with his hair and he just couldn't help himself as he glanced at her lips, then at her eyes again, then all came crashing down. Their lips met and matched each other in fervor. Their tongues danced around the other. He picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. They entered his room and he laid the both of them onto his bed, never leaving her mouth.

He pulled back and asked her intently, "Do you want to do this?" to which she responded with pulling his shirt over his head. Their lips met once again, as clothes were removed somehow until everything was bare.

His kisses traveled everywhere. Her hands roamed around his body. Their bodies worked together in perfect harmony, all movements chilled and excited the both of them. Hair-pulling, toe-curling, moaning, purring, shouting, screaming, and everything came together as they came together.

Then everything was silent.

It was 11:59 pm on Christmas when she kissed his cheek, gathered her clothes, left his room and entered her own.

She spent all of Christmas with Scorpius Malfoy.

And it was the best one yet.

* * *

A.N.: OK I HOPE YOU LIKE THAT AND SORRY ABOUT THAT FAKE SMUT I DIDN'T KNOW THE STORY WOULD GO THERE IT SURPRISED ME AS WELL.

and I felt in some parts of the story, it was really crappy but please bear with me because I wrote this all in two hours and I don't feel like checking for grammatical and spelling errors and shit sentence structures and wording and other stuff so yeah. ok that's all for now hope you enjoyed!

until next time,

lovely xx


End file.
